gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anspielungen auf Grand Theft Auto
Eine Liste mit Anspielungen auf die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie in anderen Medien. Adam and Eve In der Kinokomödie „Adam and Eve“ wird die Verpackung von GTA III eingeblendet, als Adam und Eve es spielen. Coca-Cola Ein von Coca-Cola veröffentlichter Werbespot ist eine Anspielung auf die GTA-Serie. Der als Animationsfilm gedrehte Spot zeigt einen Helden, der wild durch die Stadt rast. Die Kameraperspektive und die Einblendungen während der Fahrt entsprechen denen der GTA-Spiele. Nachdem der Held eine Flasche Cola getrunken hat, wandelt er sich jedoch in einen „guten“ Helden, der anderen Leuten zu Hilfe kommt. Die Simpsons thumb|Das Cover vom Spiel * In der Folge „Selig sind die Dummen“ der 18. Staffel der Fernsehserie „Die Simpsons“ spielt Bart ein Spiel namens „Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories“ . Der Name und das Cover erinnern an die GTA-Serie. Das Spiel hat die Altersfreigabe „Bad for Everyone“ (dt. Schlecht für jeden) und bereits im ersten Level geht es darum, die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten. * Im Kinofilm der Simpsons gibt es eine Szene, in der Homer ein Computerspiel namens „Grand Theft Walrus“ spielt. In dieser Szene steuert er ein Walross in einem Auto und erschießt einen tanzenden Pinguin mit einer Schrotflinte. * Im Videospiel „Die Simpsons – Das Spiel“ kauft sich Bart in einer Zwischensequenz ein Spiel namens „Grand Theft Scratchy“. Man sieht in dem Spiel, wie der kleine Junge Martin Prince den Nachbarn der Simpsons, Ned Flanders, aus dessen Wagen zieht und davonfährt. Kameraperspektive und Gewaltdarstellung erinnern an die GTA-Spiele. * Ein gleichnamiges Level im Spiel ist eine Parodie auf San Andreas und dessen scharfe Kritiker, wie zum Beispiel Jack Thompson. Der Aufbau des Levels erinnert an Stadtteile aus Los Santos, unter anderem der Grove Street oder dem Vinewood-Schriftzug, im Simpsons-Spiel „Caninewood“ genannt. Die dargestellte Stadt ist komplett zerstört und von Kriminalität geprägt, Marge und Lisa müssen in Folge dessen die Gebäude wieder sanieren und die rivalisierenden Banden mit Gewalt vertreiben, wobei ihnen eine Meute an Passanten hilft. Zum Schluss wird der Bandenboss Poochie, der Carl Johnson darstellen soll, gestürzt. Johnny Test In der Folge „Johnnys perfekter Sonnabend“ wird ein Spiel, das Grand Theft Zombies heißt, kurz gezeigt. Der Name erinnert an Grand Theft Auto. In Grand Theft Zombies geht es darum, Zombies zu töten, was in GTA Passanten sind. Kuya In einer Szene spielt Ferdie GTA III. Malcolm mittendrin *Am Kühlschrank der Familie hängt ein Rockstar-Games-Sticker. *In der Folge „Dumm, aber glücklich“ kleben an Reeses Spind in der Schule einige Rockstar-Games-Sticker. Malibu’s Most Wanted *Im dem Film Malibu’s Most Wanted fasst der Protagonist B-Rad seinen Mut und tötet seine Widersacher mit einer Uzi. Daraufhin fragt sein Freund ihn, wo er das gelernt habe. Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich *In dem Film „Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich“ ist eine Szene mit Leonidas zu sehen, der in der klassischen GTA-Ansicht (Lebensanzeige, Karte und Fahndungssterne) ein Spiel spielt. Zudem ist währenddessen ein „San Andreas“-Tattoo auf seinem Bauch zu erkennen. Auf der Karte im HUD sieht man im Übrigen den Bezirk Blueberry Acres. Resident Evil: Apocalypse Einer der Charaktere überfährt einen Zombie-Polizisten und schreit: „GTA, Motherfucker! Zehn Punkte!“ Saints Row 2 thumb|right|200px|Der Trailer von Saints Row 2 *Ein Trailer, der zu dem Spiel Saints Row 2 veröffentlicht wurde, verhöhnt Grand Theft Auto IV, da es angeblich zu „real“ und das echte Leben einfach langweilig sei. Daraufhin wurden einige Beispiele gezeigt, die niemand haben will (zum Beispiel Bowling, ins Theater, Fernsehen gucken), und in Saints Row 2 alles cooler und besser wäre. Man sieht nun Szenen von Verfolgungsjagden, explodierenden Autos und wie Passanten auf Eisenbahnschienen geschmissen werden. *Der Schriftzug zwischen den Sequenzen ähnelt stark dem der GTA-Reihe. Saturday Night Live *In der Folge „Winona Ryder/Moby“ von Saturday Night Live wird GTA III in einem „Weekend Update“ erwähnt. South Park *In der Cartoon-Serie South Park existiert eine Apotheke mit einem Rockstar Games-ähnlichen Logo. Das „R“ steht groß im Zentrum und rechts unten an dem Ende des „R's“ ist ein kleines „x“ zu sehen. Rockstar Games' Logo ist auch so aufgebaut, nur dass anstelle des „x“ ein Stern ist. Die Apotheke hat keinen Namen. Es steht nur Pharmacy (dt. Apotheke) auf der Vorderseite. Daraus lässt sich erschließen, dass es eine Parodie auf Rockstar Games ist. Stuart Little 2 *George und sein Freund spielen den dritten Teil der Serie, GTA III. The Return of the Forest Monster *Im Film „The Return of the Forest Monster“ spielt einer der Charaktere GTA III. The Venture Bros. *Als Dr. Venture die Firma Conjectural Technologies anruft, spielt Dr. White GTA III. Trennung mit Hindernissen In der Tragikomödie Trennung mit Hindernissen spielt einer der Hauptcharaktere, Gary Grobowski, GTA San Andreas auf der PlayStation 2. Kategorie:Hintergründe